Ray William Johnson, Good Samaritan
by XxUnwrittenxX
Summary: While Ray William Johnson is filming Breaking, he meets a homeless girl who's expecting her first child. He decides to take her under his wing until the baby's born. What will happen during the 2 months they have until the baby is born? RWJ/OC. Rated T for language in the later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, everyone! If you like RWJ or were just bored at the moment and read the first thing you could find, welcome, and I hope you enjoy this lovely story!**

**Title: Ray William Johnson, Good Samaritan  
Pairing: RWJ/OC  
Warnings: OCs, minor language.  
Summary: Ray William Johnson is filming the first episode of "Breaking" ever since him and Anna broke up, when he sees a homeless, 7-months-pregnant woman asking for change on the street. He decides to take her in. What will happen to the two? RWJ/OC**

**The summary sucks, I know. -_-**

* * *

_"GET OUT AND STAY OUT!" Amelia McKenzie screamed, sending her daughter, 25-year-old Robin McKenzie (who was nicknamed Robbie), and her unborn child, a boy who Robbie was planning on naming Arthur so she could nickname him Artie. Robbie's mother was angry. Robbie was 5 months pregnant with a prisoner's baby! Robbie's ex-boyfriend, Jason Maurice, had been convicted a while earlier of first-degree murder. Robbie had tears streaming down her pale cheeks. She was holding her stomach, trying to shield her unborn baby from her mother's rage. Her mother threw out Robbie's things and shut the door. Robbie began to walk away, intent on never coming back._

* * *

That was 2 months ago, and now it is July in New York. Robbie is sitting, with Artie in her stomach, in front of a fancy hotel. Unfortunately, Robbie can't afford to rent a room in there. In fact, the two are homeless. Robbie grabs the empty coffee cup that she keeps beside her and begins to beg the people walking by for spare change. Hours on end pass by and no one has enough heart to give her even a penny out of pocket. She begins to think it's all over for her and Artie. Finally, one man, who seems to come out of nowhere, stops and gives her some pocket change. "Here ya go," he says to her. She recognizes the voice, but can't remember whose it is. This man is the first kind person Robbie's ever met in New York. "Thank you!" she says, smiling, looking up at him. She immediately recognizes him.

* * *

Ray William Johnson is in New York, filming the first episode of "Breaking" since he and Anna broke up. He had just finished at the comedy club he had come out of, and decided to film the rest of the vlog in the hotel where he would be staying. When he gets to the doors, he looks around. When he looks to his right, he sees something that breaks his heart. There sits a beautiful young woman asking people for pocket change, holding out a styrofoam coffee cup. He neared her and put his hand in his pocket. She looks down at her stomach. He follows her gaze and finds out that she is heavily pregnant. She only looks about 25 or 26, about 4 or 5 years younger than him. He reaches into his pocket and grabs all of the loose coins he can find. "Here ya go," he says, smiling, putting the coins into her coffee cup. She looks up, her bright, light blue orbs staring into his hazel ones. "Oh my God!" she yells, trying her best to get to her feet. She sets the cup down on the pavement and puts her hands to her mouth. "You're Ray William Johnson!"

* * *

Robbie is stunned beyond belief. Here she is, standing with Ray William Johnson, her favorite YouTube personality. He looks shocked, too. "You know who I am!" he says, smiling down at the short girl. She nods and says, "Yeah. I'm good friends with the clerks in the hotel. They let me use the Wi-Fi for pretty much anything. I use it mostly to watch you on YouTube." Ray lets out a chuckle. "Well, you know who I am. What's your name?" He holds out a hand. "I'm Robin McKenzie, but everyone I know calls me Robbie." She shakes it, willingly, smiling from ear to ear. He then looks down at her stomach and asks, "And who is this?" She giggles a little, rubbing her stomach with her hands. "This is Artie. I'm 7 months along." He smiles and reluctantly asks, "Can I...?" Robbie feels her throat close up. She nods, smiling. He touches her stomach, gently. He talks to it for a while.

'He's so good with Artie...' she thinks to herself. She decides to comment on it. "Wow, I think Artie really likes you," she says, after Ray is done. He shoves his hands in his pockets, smirks, and looks down at his sneakers.

* * *

"Hey, I'm gonna be staying here in NYC for about 2 months filming Breaking, so I can come visit." Robbie smiles and nods. "I'd like that. You're staying here?" He nods and says, "Yeah, I will. You wanna come in with me?" She smiles and replies, "Sure. I was just gonna go in and watch some YouTube anyways." They walk in through the revolving doors and up to the counter. The worker is Robbie's best friend, Wendell, also known as Wen. When he looks up from the computer, he gets the shock of his life. "OH MY GOD!" he yells, his hands flying to his mouth. "You're... R-Ray William Johnson!" Wen feels faint for a minute, and Ray and Robbie smile at each other, taking in the shocked reaction.

"Wen...? Don't be so excited, man!" Robbie says, grabbing Wen's forearm, shaking him slightly. Wen begins to calm down, and says, "You... You KNOW Ray?" Robbie nods and Ray replies, "Yeah, we met outside. She'll be staying with me." Robbie forgets how to breathe for a minute. She begins to shake, sweating from nerves. "Um, Ray... we didn't go over this..." Ray looks at the young girl, who looks worried and nervous. "Don't worry. I figured you'd need a place to stay while you're carrying the little guy." Ray then smiles at Wen and says, "Room key?" Wen hands Ray two keys. "Room 203, second floor, next to the elevator. Gave you a second one in case you lose the first or if you want a copy for both of you."

Ray thanked the awkward male behind the counter and motioned for Robbie to follow him.

* * *

**This is where I'll leave the story to rest until the next chapter! Please review! Constructive criticism is appreciated and welcomed. Also, if you liked, why don't you favorite and follow to see what happens next with Ray and Robbie!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, everyone! If you like RWJ or were just bored at the moment and read the first thing you could find, welcome, and I hope you enjoy this lovely story!**

**Title: Ray William Johnson, Good Samaritan  
Pairing: RWJ/OC  
Warnings: OCs, minor language.  
Summary: Ray William Johnson is filming the first episode of "Breaking" ever since him and Anna broke up, when he sees a homeless, 7-months-pregnant woman asking for change on the street. He decides to take her in. What will happen to the two? RWJ/OC**

**The summary sucks, I know. -_-**

* * *

**Two Months With Ray  
Day One- July 29**

"Here's your key, m'lady," Ray said to Robbie, bowing like a weirdo, holding her room key in his hand. Robbie giggled a little, happy that Ray was being so over-the-top. "Why thank you, good sire," she replied, curtsying as best she could. But a baby was growing inside of her stomach, and it was hard to curtsy with Artie growing. Ray chuckled a little at Robbie's attempt to curtsy, and Robbie said, "Hey, shut the hell up, or I will bitch slap you, and don't think I won't." Ray sighed and said, "You got me. Now open the door before I bitch slap you. And don't think I won't just because of Artie." Robbie gasped as if she were offended. "You hear that, Artie?" she said, talking down to her stomach. "You already have a hater. Don't listen, he's just being a little man-bitch." Ray sighed and said, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry, now please open the door?" Robbie complied with Ray's demand and said, "You're welcome." Ray walked inside and said, "Damn, this is a nice hotel." Robbie nodded. The look of astonishment on her face made Ray smile a little. He liked that she was enjoying her room already.

"You really know how to pick hotels, man," she said, still looking around the room, dumbfounded. He chuckled a little. "No, not really. Before Anna and I broke up, we planned this. She picked the hotel. Not me." Robbie looked at Ray and noticed how different he looked compared from the computer to real life. She felt herself blush as she thought about how cute he was. She immediately scolded herself, but since there was no Anna in the picture anymore... 'No,' she thought to herself. 'Don't even think about it.' "So, what should we do?" she asked, sitting on the chair nearest to the window. Normally, Robbie would be petrified of heights, but she felt somewhat safe now that she had an actual friend.

"I don't know. I guess we can just watch TV or go back to the lobby to talk to your receptionist friend." Robbie shook her head at the mention of the word friend. "I don't necessarily consider Wen a 'friend,' more an acquaintance... sorry to disappoint you." Ray said, "No, it's okay." And with that, the two watched TV in the room and talked, and they even watched some of their favorite YouTube videos.

* * *

**Day Two- July 30**

"Wake up, Ray..." Robbie said, trying to wake up a snoring Ray William Johnson. Robbie sighed and said, in a loud voice, "Ray! Wake up! The cops are here! They're gonna find the weed!" It worked, though when he came to his senses, Ray insisted that he had no weed, whatsoever. "Good, you're awake. Might I include that you snore like crazy?" Ray crossed his arms and pouted in a childish manner and said, "Nuh uh, I do not snore!" Robbie said, "If you don't admit it, you don't get any breakfast." Ray said, defiantly, "I can buy my own breakfast, bee-yo-tch!" Robbie sighed and said, "Fine, you win. Anyway, it's almost time for the hotel to quit offering breakfast... Call up and get us some eats, man! Artie and I are starving!"

Robbie then began to groan dramatically, acting as if she was dying of hunger. Ray then began to slowly press the numbers on the telephone and even more slowly order the breakfast. Robbie said, "You son of a bitch, give me my damn pancakes!" Ray laughed and proceeded to order. A few minutes later, Wen came up to the room with the meals. "Finally!" groaned Robbie. She looked to Wen and said, "What the hell, man? I thought you were just a receptionist..." Wen says, "No, I'm multi-talented." Robbie rolled her eyes and said, "No, you're what they call, 'gifted.' As in, 'you can try to be friendly to someone and you can piss them off at the same time.' You're welcome."

Wen scoffed a little and said, "Okay, you wanna know the truth? I only really wanted to see Ray again. I still can't believe that Ray William Johnson is staying in the hotel that I work at." Wen reached his hands out and began to say, "Or are you just an illusion?" Ray smacked his hands and said, "Hands off the merchandise, man!" Robbie said, "Jesus, Wen, get the hell out! No one wants you!" Wen backed away slowly from the two a little and said, slyly with a smirk, "Oh ho ho, I see how it is. I'll leave you two to," he made air quotes, "eating. Enjoy." Ray made a scared expression after he saw Wen take his leave. Robbie cleared her throat awkwardly and said, "You know, he can be a real pain in the ass."

* * *

They ate breakfast and before they knew it, it was about 12:00. "I need to get to taping some more Breaking! I have to introduce you to the world! I shall declare you," he paused a little to think. "A-ha! I've got it! I'll call you my 'Lost and Found item!' Like it or not?" Robbie stared at him as if to say, "Bitch, please." Ray sighed and said, "Fine, what do you want me to call you?" Robbie sighed and said, "A simple Robbie would do." Ray scoffed and said, "Women are no fun." Robbie said, "Come on, you said you needed to record more of Breaking, just add me in and explain as you go!" Ray nodded and said, "Not too outside the box, but I like the thought. Okay, let's go do this!"

"Hey everybody! Now, as you can tell by the intro of this video, we have a new member of the Breaking family, say hello to Robin McKenzie, or as we call her here, Robbie! And her little friend," Ray said, directing the camera to show Robbie's stomach, "is named Artie. Say hey, Robbie!" Robbie smiled and waved to the lens, "Y'ello everyone! What is up? I'm so happy to meet you guys and I'm glad Ray was there to find me to add to the crew!" Ray smiled at Robbie and they left a little room for a screen-cap of the comic-book theme with a picture and biography of Robbie to be edited in later. "Well, here we are, in New York, and it is July and I'm bored, so... I guess we just do random stuff around the city!"

Ray and Robbie had a lot of fun wandering aimlessly around New York City, filming certain funny parts, and just all around goofing off and having fun. She couldn't remember the last time she had ever had so much fun. It was impossible to have this much fun on your own. But with Ray William Johnson, anything was possible, or at least in Robbie's eyes. She laughed so hard that she could swear she felt Artie in her stomach, doubling over in laughter. "Well, I think that about does it. It's like, what? 10:00 p.m. by now?" Robbie read the clock and replied, "Close, 10:49." Ray said, "Aw, damn. I was so close yet so far!" Robbie laughed a little bit more before Ray and she signed off and finally went to sleep.

* * *

**This is where I'll leave the story to rest until the next chapter! Please review! Constructive criticism is appreciated and welcomed. Also, if you liked, why don't you favorite and follow to see what happens next with Ray and Robbie!**


End file.
